Liquidator and Jillian Johns: Dessert Flower
The sun was a radiant glow, bathing the whole of the St. Canard in a warm, amber light. Its reflection sat in the middle of the pond, shining in a nearby child's eyes. Jillian Daniel Johns sat on a rock by the pond, taking off her shoes. She had long silk dark brown hair, fair skin, and a kind, beautiful girlish face. She wore her light blue gala high school uniform. Her longings she was now taking off were pale grey. Jillian looked around. Seeing no one else near the pond, she started taking off her gala to wear her light blue bathing bikini suit. Her pale chest was showered with the sun's rays as she tossed her gala next to her shoes. Jillian closed her eyes and smiled. She liked feeling the warmth on her skin. Jillian smiled as she felt the warm sunlight on her soft, eighteen inch girl parts. She stepped down off the rock and onto the sandy shore of the shimmering blue pond. She dipped her feet into the cool water and slowly, carefully, waded into the shallows, before dipping her head beneath the surface. His pale, girlish face broke the surface of the water as she emerged, her hair slicked back and dripping. She laughed, splashing the water with her small hands. "Ohhh..." gasped Jillian, feeling her girlhood harden in girl grasp. Jillian felt good. She let her fingers explore, slipping her index finger gently underneath her foreskin, sliding it around, feeling the velvety smooth head before pulling her foreskin all the way back, moaning softly at the pleasure of the act. She cupped her balls, timidly rolling the little eggs around in their pouch, touching the shape of them, learning the contours. Jillian smiled. She liked the things she was feeling. "Mmmm... Do my blue water-dog-like eyes deceive me? It's...uh, they succulent eighteen-year old girl..." Jillian blood went cold in her face. She turned in the water towards the sound of the voice. Someone, something, was taking her gala dress! "Hey!" shouted Jillian. "Hey, come back! Bring me back my gala dress! Hey!" The eighteen-year-old girl sprinted out of the water, still cupping her girlhood. Her face began to turn pink as she ran. She felt embarrassment as she ran down the path towards the sound of foot steps. Jillian headed into the cave. "Hey! Get back here! Give me back my-OOF!" As Jillian ran into the cave, she failed to find her gala dress, as a blue water hand wraps her stomach and lifts her onto the op inside the darkness cave. Jillian struggled to break loose, but failed to get out of here by the hand squeezed her stomach too tight by an upset tummy ache. Inside the black slacks was a thick, Jillian woke up in shocked. "Looks like I got myself a tasty little morsel girl, eh? Oh, ho-ho, yum!" grinned the blue water-dog-like wickedly, as he smacked his lips and tongue and leering Jillian his clutching while licking her cheek. "Hmm... You might be pretty delicious to me." Jillian groaned her head, rubbing it, including her stomach. "Who... are... y-y-y... you...?" The blue water-dog-like chuckles evilly. "That that couldn't possibly be it. The Liquidator guesses he saw you, the most tasty, yummiest, surgeries, delicious, succulent girl he haven't seen!" Jillian stammered for a moment. "Wha...? Who...? delicious girl? Who are you calling that one?" "You are my tasty, yummiest, surgeries, delicious, succulent girl!" Liquidator's arm begin to grab Jillian and hug her real tight harder and harder. Poor Jillian struggles to broke him loose, by biting his arm. "YOOOOWW!!!! My ARM!!" Licky shouted in pain, as he lets go of Jillian, so she can get away from him, but getting grabbed again. Her stomach was so hurt real soar that she wanted to get out, but failed. Jillian was grabbed as Liquidator lifts her up snarled and growled at her. "Welly well well...what are we gonna do with yours, I wonder?" tutted Liquidator. Jillian wasn't very afraid or scared. She had met him a long time ago in rose tree media for the first time. She glared and growled at the water dog. "Well, What are you waiting for? I'M not afraid of you. I really am not scared! Just give me back my gala dress, now, and I'll never swim in your pond ever again, you hear me? Never ever do it again!" growled Jillian. Liquidator looked down at the gala high school uniform on the ground behind him. "What do you think I'm going to do with you, little morsel? Should I... Hot boiled you up? No, not like that, Poached or scrambled you up. No, that's all wrong. Or fry you up? Ugh! No! No, no! Tis is very wrong! Your just a dessert morsel." Now Jillian was very angry! She was pissed up with Liquidator, she punches his face. "OOOOWW!!!!!" The girl panted hardly. "What do you want with me?!" Liquidator grinned a wicked grin, he chuckled wickedly. "I can see to it that you are my sweet tastiest little girl. That's why the Liquidator has going to name you- "Dessert Flower."" Jillian was crossly shocked. "What...?! But, I'm not your Dessert Flower...!" Licky laughs in whispering. "But you are my Dessert Flower." He laughs again, whispering. "But, wait! You don't... Yu don't, uh... You don't trust me?" "I don't believe you." Jillian said, harshly. "I can see to it that you can leave this cave, hmmm, Dessert Flower?" "That's Jillian Daniel Johns to you." Liquidator discovers that the girl's name was Jillian. "You're name's Jillian Daniel Johns?! Oh, well. I shall keep calling you "Dessert Flower."" "Don't call me that! And my parents tells me do not talk to strangers." Jillian shouted, angrily. As she wondered and thinks about her friends and family. What if they could see her now? What would they say? Would they still be her family and friends? "Really?! Do you think your mommy and daddy wants to see you, again?" Jillian was worried and cold, as she yawned. "No, wait! Help me..." "Alright, my little Dessert Flower. You must trust me. Look into my eyes, little morsel..." Liquidator chuckled, as he starts to hypnotize the girl with his hypnotic circle colorful eyes, then he starts to sing her a lullaby. *'Liquidator:' Please... (sings the tuned of "Rock-A-Bye Baby") Go To Sleep. Please Go To Sleep. Sleep, Little Dessert Flower. Rest In Peace.... Jillian follows Liquidator into the dark deeper cave, as Liquidator continues sings a lullaby again. *'Liquidator:' You can sleep Safe and sound... In deeper of the cave, Jillian was tucked into the bed falls asleep while Liquidator sings her a sweet lullaby and continues singing. *'Liquidator:' Knowing I Am around "Sweet dreams... Dessert Flower." Liquidator giggled as he was about to appetite the girl, suddenly... "Jillian? Jillian Daniel! Please wake up. You're having a spooky dream! Jillian Daniel!" Jillian woke up from her dream and looks around in her morning bedroom, as she yawed. She was in her room, and now, she is wearing her light blue nightgown. "Jillian, your highness, are you alright?" asked Pikachu, with his little brother Pichu, incuding his big brother, Raichu, who were standing onto her bed. Jillian grabbed the Pokémon friends and hugs them gladly. "Pikachu! Raichu! Pichu! I had the most scariest and spookiest nightmare." "Well, don't worry, I'm here, Jillian Daniel. We're here." smiled Pichu. "Yeah, c'mon downstairs." Pikachu said. "After breakfast we can go see your mum-mum's new garden gnomes." Raichu added. Jillian (who was now wearing her blue school uniform dress) follows Pikachu, Raichu, and Pichu who went down the stairs... THE END Category:Hypnotic stories Category:Halloween episodes